Power converters are used in a variety of electronic products including automotive, aviation, telecommunications, and consumer electronics. Power converters such as Direct Current to Direct Current (“DC-DC”) switching converters have become widely used in portable electronic products such as laptop computers, personal digital assistants, pagers, cellular phones, etc. which are typically powered by batteries. DC-DC switching converters, also referred to as switched mode power supplies, are capable of delivering multiple voltages from a single voltage independent of the load current being drawn from the converter or from any changes in the power supply feeding the converter. One type of DC-DC switching converter used in portable electronic applications is a boost converter. This type of converter is capable of switching an input voltage from one voltage level to another voltage level. More particularly, a boost converter switches an input voltage from one voltage level to a higher voltage level. Another type of DC-DC switching converter used in portable electronic applications is a buck converter. This type of converter is capable of switching an input voltage from one voltage level to a lower voltage level.
Typically, a switching converter stores energy in an energy storage element such as an inductor. Two parameters in designing a switching converter are the peak current flowing through the inductor and the inductance value of the inductor. It is desirable to maintain a low peak current while keeping the inductance value small. As those skilled in the art are aware, large currents consume large amounts of power and large value inductors consume area which increases the cost and decreases the efficiency of the switching converter. One technique for maintaining a small inductor value and an acceptably low current is to operate the switching converter at a high switching frequency, FS, e.g., a switching frequency of at least one megaHertz (MHz). A switching DC-DC converter can be operated at a constant high switching frequency, FS, by using pulsed width modulation (PWM) thereby allowing the use of inductors with small inductance values.
Although operating the switching converter at a high switching frequency, FS, allows the use of an inductor with a lower inductance value and a lower peak current flowing through the inductor, it can lead to undesirably short propagation delays. A drawback with a PWM switching converter is that as the duty cycle of the PWM control signal approaches zero, the length of time it takes for a signal to travel from one circuit node to another becomes too long. In other words, the propagation delay between circuit nodes limits the minimum duty cycle for a given frequency, FS, and a given technology. When the duty cycle becomes too small, the PWM switching converter seeks another way to accomplish regulation such as by skipping some cycles which causes burst regulation. This results in an unacceptably high ripple on the output voltage and in the current through the inductor for medium and heavy loads. There may also be the appearance of electromagnetic interference at frequencies lower than the switching frequency FS.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method for regulating an output voltage of a PWM mode switching converter as the duty cycle of its operating frequency approaches zero. It would be of further advantage for the method to be time and cost efficient to implement.